


With Feeling

by B2UTY



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B2UTY/pseuds/B2UTY
Summary: To begin anew and be whoever he wanted to be, that was something to strive for, right? In the end there had been very little to consider. His heart was heading to Andromeda and he'd be damned if he let it go without him.A lot can change in a year, especially when you're an exile just struggling to survive. When Scott Ryder arrives on Kadara, Reyes finds it difficult to reconcile between the man he used to be and the man he's become.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> *This chapter has been edited. At the time of posting I had been staring at this since about 3 or 4 in the morning and pretty much just wanted to be done with it. On reflection, I went back and rewrote the explicit scene because I wasn't happy with it.

“You ever wonder what's on the other side?”

Glancing over, Reyes gazed at Ryder in amusement as the other watched the mass relay from the window. Their little station kept constant vigilance on this particular mass relay, but there were rarely ever any changes. “Who wouldn't?” Reyes said as he sidled up next to the other man.

Turning his head, Ryder flashed him a smile before turning his gaze back to the relay. “My dad used to tell my sister and I stories of how he went through the first relay that humanity had discovered, not knowing what to expect or whether they'd even be able to return. As frightening as it was, he always made sure to add how exhilarating it had felt at the time; going into the unknown. Of course, now we know it was only unknown to us.”

“Considering becoming an explorer, Ryder?” Reyes teased.

Ryder laughed. “Maybe some day, if I can get off this station.”

* * *

“A storage closet? You're a man after my own heart, Vidal.”

“Of course, only the best for you.” Reyes chuckled. As it stood though, there weren't many places on the station where they could do this and get away with it. For months he had put up with Ryder's incessant teasing; the flirty comments, the occasional brush ups and lingering touches, the recruit was driving him mad. It probably didn't help that Reyes had started to reciprocate those flirts, which seemed to only fuel the younger man's resolve. "You've been very naughty, Ryder." He purred, ignoring the grunt he earned as he pinned Ryder against the wall.

Blue eyes gleaming mischievously, Ryder grinned, arching his body against Reyes' own with a soft moan that reverberated down Reyes' spine. "Oh yeah?" He breathed. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

With a growl, Reyes slotted their lips together, kissing the mouthy recruit fiercely. Arms weaved around his neck as he delved into Ryder's mouth, his own hands sliding down to grip at Ryder's hips. Fuck, how long had he wanted to do this? Much too long he decided as he finally tasted Ryder's lips, finally delved into that impossibly soft mouth and swallowed the moans that spilled forth from it. 

When they finally broke for breath, Ryder looked positively debauched with his glistening lips and the flush that had worked its way into his cheeks. "Reyes," he gasped, so sweet and needy. The sound of his name rolling off of those lips, fuck if it wasn't enough to almost do him in. Groaning, his mouth found purchase on Ryder's neck, kissing the delicate flesh there and drawing even more exquisite noises from Ryder's lips. “Fuck, Reyes, I need—“

“Tell me what you need.” Reyes prompted, letting his teeth graze across Ryder's skin.

“Ah—I need—I need you.” Ryder keened.

Chuckling, Reyes slid his hand between Ryder's legs, thoroughly enjoying the way the recruit's breath hitched. Ryder shuddered against him, arching into his touch with a whine as Reyes palmed the growing bulge in his trousers. "How do you want me?" Reyes asked.

An amused smile curled at his lips when Ryder seemed to short-circuit at the question. Reyes watched, enraptured as Ryder sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, seemingly unsure. Unwinding his arms from around Reyes' neck, he slid them down his chest until they reached to where Reyes' shirt was tucked into his trousers. "Can I—?" He breathed, eyes darting back up to Reyes' own as he tugged at the shirt.

Reyes inclined his head. Stepping back, he allowed Ryder to continue tugging the shirt upward until it gave way from his pants, then helped the recruit get it up and over his head. In an instant, Ryder's hands were upon him, sliding over his newly exposed skin and drawing him back. Not one to be outdone, Reyes quickly helped maneuver Ryder out of his shirt as well, throwing it to the floor along with his own.

Knowing they only had so much time together before someone noticed they were missing, Reyes hastened his movements, mouthing the supple flesh at Ryder's neck as he worked the recruit's trousers open. In no time at all, Ryder was fully exposed before him, flushed and panting with his cock standing at attention.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Fuck, he'd known Ryder was hot, anyone with eyes could see that, but still, it was something else entirely to see him like this. Wanton and disheveled, flushed from something besides training. And it was all for him.

Ryder rolled his eyes. “Take a picture, it'll last longer.” He grunted.

“You don't have to be embarrassed.” Reyes purred, peppering kisses over Ryder's jaw. “I could stare at you all day and never grow tired.”

“I'd rather you fucked me.” Ryder replied.

Reyes chuckled. “Perhaps, when we have more time, I will.” He drawled. “For now...” he curled his fingers around Ryder's length earning a keen.

“F-fuck, ha—Reyes.”

With a smile, Reyes thumbed Ryder's leaking slit, coaxing more slick and spreading it down his shaft as he stroked. The move beckoned a needy whimper from Ryder's lips, his blue eyes screwed shut. His own cock strained against his pants, almost painful now in the wake of his arousal.

“Scott,” Reyes breathed, his lips brushing over Ryder's ear as he pressed in close. Blue eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, just as Reyes hoped they would. Another strangled noise pulled from Ryder's throat and Reyes sped up his pace.

“Not fair—I want—hngh!” Ryder groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. “Shit!” He cursed.

Before long, Ryder finally broke, spilling over Reyes' hand with a cry. Chest heaving, Ryder gazed at him with a dopey smile before dragging him down and crushing their lips together. Ryder's hands made their way to his hips, fingers teasing beneath the waistband of his pants. “Let me—“ Ryder murmured against his lips, already beginning to slide down Reyes' body. The sight of Ryder on his knees, nuzzling his face against Reyes' trouser clad cock was an image he wanted burned into his mind forever.

With a grin, Ryder worked his pants open and tugged them down over his cock. Reyes could have sighed from the sheer relief he felt when his hard on finally popped free of its confides, if he wasn't so preoccupied by the pretty mouth that wrapped around its head soon after. Ryder seemed entirely too happy with himself, still somehow smiling despite the way his lips were becoming stretched around Reyes' shaft.

Reaching for him, Reyes threaded his fingers through Ryder's soft brown hair, clutching onto the strands as Ryder enveloped his cock to the root. “Fuck,” he cursed, resisting the urge to just thrust into Ryder's soft mouth, but it was difficult, oh so very difficult. Instead, Reyes endured, watching and loving every bob of Ryder's head down his cock. “Scott I'm—“ He gasped.

Ryder moaned around his cock and Reyes knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Seeming to know this, Ryder hollowed his cheeks, swallowing around his length as he gazed up at him. It proved to be his undoing because he found himself climaxing soon after, still buried in Ryder's mouth.

“Shit, are you—?” Reyes began asking once Ryder pulled off of him. Surging upwards, Ryder dragged him into a kiss before he could finish, and Reyes couldn't help but chuckle. “You're amazing.” He murmured.

Ryder smirked. “You're not so bad yourself, Vidal.”

* * *

“Ryder?”

“Shit!” The man in question cursed. Carelessly, Ryder emptied his storage locker, throwing the items haphazardly into his bag. Swallowing, Reyes approached him cautiously from behind. Before long, he began to notice the shaking in Ryder's shoulders and he hastened his steps.

“ _Scott Ryder has been dismissed from the Alliance.”_

“Scott,” he murmured when Ryder's movements came to a halt. When Ryder finally turned towards him, Reyes felt his heart break all over again. Eyes red from crying and tear tracks down his cheeks, it was more than he could bare. “I heard what happened.” He said.

Ryder let out a weak chuckle. “Did they tell you why?”

“No,” Reyes replied.

“My father is developing an illegal AI.” Ryder said. “The Alliance already kicked him out for it, but now it's effecting Sara and I. We've both been dismissed all because of something a father we barely even know is doing. Sara's lost her dream job and as for me, well, I suppose I'll never get to see the other side.”

“What will you do?” Reyes asked softly.

“I don't know. My father has burned practically every bridge our family has ever had.” Ryder sighed. “Suppose I could just settle into colony life and live out the rest of my days as a farmer.” He laughed.

“That doesn't suit you at all.” Reyes said, cracking a smile.

“Hey, I would be a great farmer, just you wait and see, Vidal.”

* * *

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Upon hearing his voice, Scott immediately turned toward him with a smile. “Reyes, you're here.” He greeted.

“Of course,” Reyes replied as he sidled up beside Scott at the bar. “Your e-mail sounded urgent.” He pressed. Expression sobering, he caught Scott's gaze. “I'm sorry about your mother.”

Scott's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Thanks,” he murmured. “It—well, it still feels surreal. We all knew she was dying, I just—“

Covering Scott's hand with his own, Reyes squeezed it reassuringly. “I won't lie, the pain never truly goes away, but as time goes on it does become easier to live with.” He said.

Scott drew in a ragged breath and squeezed his hand back. “I-uh-I didn't ask you here so I could cry about my mom again.” He sniffled with a watery laugh. “There's—my family and I, we're leaving.”

“Leaving?” Reyes prompted curiously. “What do you mean?”

“We're going to Andromeda.” Scott said and Reyes wondered if his hearing was going bad.

“Andromeda?” He repeated back skeptically.

“My father has apparently been cooking this up for quite awhile.” Scott replied in affirmative. “Gonna stuff a shit ton of colonists into cryo and fly 'em through dark space for 600 years until we reach Andromeda.”

Something cold slithered through his chest at Scott's words. Scott would leave, just like that? He could live out the whole rest of his life and Scott would still be sleeping, still be hurtling towards Andromeda. “When are you leaving?” Reyes asked, unwilling to let go of Scott's hand.

Scott let out a breath. “Couple of weeks, give or take. Plenty of people have already gone into cryo, I imagine my family will be among the last to go to sleep.”

“Why go?” He found himself asking.

"To see the other side of course.” Scott said, managing to crack a smile.

“Finally going to be an explorer?” Reyes chuckled.

“Exactly.”

“I'll miss you.” Reyes admitted after a beat of silence. The grip on his hand tightened. “I understand why you're going, but the Milky Way won't be the same without you—I won't be the same without you.”

“Are you trying to make me cry again? Because you're doing an awfully good job at it.” Scott sniffed.

“Right back at you.” Reyes said with a laugh.  _'Don't go.'_ Gazing into Scott's eyes, he felt as if his heart was going to shatter.  _'Don't leave me behind.'_ Closing his eyes, he brought Scott's hand up to his lips and laid a kiss across his knuckles. He couldn't bring himself to voice the words out loud. Scott had been through so much since being dismissed from the Alliance. The members of his family were now pariahs thanks to his father and Alec Ryder's none too secret AI was only going to cause them even more trouble when the council inevitably cracked down.

Escaping to a new galaxy might have been their only saving grace. Still, all he could think about was the fact that he would never see Scott again. They rarely got the chance to meet up in any case, but not being able to see Scott at all? No more calling just to hear his voice, no more e-mails to brighten his day or impromptu meetings when they both could manage. The mere idea of it was simply unbearable.

“You could come with me.” Scott suddenly said, breaking Reyes from his reverie. Reyes watched as Scott ducked his head, seemingly insecure, before straightening up once more and meeting his gaze. “You could join the Initiative.” He stated. “I-I can't stay here, but I don't think I could bear to leave you behind either.” He admitted. “Waking up and knowing you were gone...”

Hope and apprehension filled him all at once. Reyes understood perfectly, of course he did, but heading into an entirely new galaxy? Sure, he wasn't exactly  _attached_  to the Milky Way; he had no family left, his mother having died over a decade ago, and the only person he still gave a shit about was apparently heading on the next flight out to Andromeda. But still, traversing galaxies and spending 600 years in cryo... it was a lot to swallow.

“What the hell would I even do in Andromeda, Ryder?” He asked.

Scott chuckled. “Whatever you want to do, Reyes. It's a new beginning for all of us, or so the vids tell me.”

“I need time to consider this, Scott.” Reyes finally said.

“Of course.”

“But, try not to go to sleep without me.”

* * *

“This is it, huh?”

The other colonists aboard the Nexus chattered excitedly, each waiting their turn to be put into cryo. Being assigned to the Nexus wasn't ideal, but Reyes supposed that's just how it was going to be. Truth be told, he was lucky the Initiative even accepted his application at all considering how last minute it was. Though that probably had to do with the fact that the human Pathfinder had personally vouched for him, no doubt thanks to Scott's insistence of course.

To begin anew and be whoever he wanted to be, that was something to strive for, right? In the end there had been very little to consider. His heart was heading to Andromeda and he'd be damned if he let it go without him.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt pretty conflicted on whether I should keep Reyes' perspective or switch to Scott's. I wrote both, but then I decided to just stick with Scott for the time being. Expect flash backs. Anyways, thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Being Alec Ryder's child had never been an easy task. The man was a genius, one of the first pioneers to go through the Charon relay, and an accomplished N7 with dozens of accolades to his name. With the bar set so high it was any wonder that Scott and his sister hadn't drowned beneath the expectations placed upon them. Still, he and Sara were inherently stubborn, a trait they most likely gained from their father. It made sense to join the Alliance, to strive to prove their own worth outside of Alec Ryder's shadow.

While guarding a mass relay wasn't the most exciting of tasks, Scott had managed to take solace in the fact that his father hadn't started out brilliant either. Alec hadn't come out of boot camp with an N7 rank, he had earned it and Scott would be damned if he didn't work just as hard. Even if that meant having to watch over a relay.

Of course, it had mattered little in the end. Their father had been disgraced and in turn his actions had effected the lives of his children. He and Sara had been subsequently dismissed from the Alliance due to possible involvement with their father's AI research. Truth be told, neither of them had ever been included in SAM's development. They had, of course, been aware of it, had known of SAM's existence, but Alec had never shown them it. SAM had always been their parents' and Alec's bat shit crazy determination.

According to the Alliance though, it was all the same. Even if neither he or Sara had had much contact with their father, they were presumed to be just as guilty. Scott supposed his family was lucky that it had only come down to him and Sara being dismissed. The Alliance could have cracked down hard upon them, but they hadn't. Perhaps it was because they still regarded Alec so highly, but after everything they'd been through, Scott was more prone to believe it was because they knew Alec was taking his illegal AI all the way to Andromeda.

Thankfully, for whatever reason, knowledge of SAM had been limited to the Alliance and the Andromeda Initiative. Scott didn't even want to consider the shit storm that would have occurred if the council had come after them instead. Still, just because it wasn't as bad as it could have been didn't mean Scott had felt any better about it. That he had been ousted from the Alliance and had had to spend months rebuilding his life into a semblance of what it once was while Sara had to do the same? It wasn't something he was soon to forget. Everything he had worked for, everything his sister had worked for, gone in an instant. 

Scott sighed heavily as he cradled his head in his hands. He thought he had left all the bitterness about this mess in the Milky Way. After their mom had passed away, he and Sara had tried their best to reconcile the relationship they had with their father. It had been a wish of their mom's to have them be a family again, so they had decided unanimously to carry it out. They had, in a way, forgiven him and had set about holding onto what little family they had left. Which of course had meant going to Andromeda, like both of their parents had wanted.

“ _You're the new Pathfinder.”_

Cora's words reverberated within his head, a horrible mantra that repeated over and over again. Of course, nothing had ever been that simple when it came to Alec Ryder. In the back of his mind, he could feel SAM stirring, unsure and cautious, but thankfully silent. Just when he thought he was finally coming to understand his dad, the old bastard had to throw this at him. Sacrificing himself and having Scott succeed him as Pathfinder, of all the stupid fucking things he could have done.

' _Pathfinder, your father knew initiating transfer to you was the only way he could save your life.'_ SAM chimed in. ' _He knew you could and would rise up to the challenge being Pathfinder presented. He believed in you.'_

“My life isn't worth the lives of the 20,000 colonists we have aboard this ship whether or not he believed I could do it.”

_'It was to him.'_

Scott swallowed at that, feeling absolutely wretched. “That doesn't make me feel any better.” He murmured. “For all our sakes, I hope he didn't make the wrong choice.”

* * *

 

Upon arrival to the Nexus it became immediately apparent that their disastrous start on Habitat 7 was the least of the Initiative's worries. Scott couldn't believe all the crap they'd been through in just over a year. Starvation, failed outposts, a mutiny that ended with a shit ton of their colonists exiled, and not to mention the missing arks. And now, now they were counting on Scott to kiss it all better, seeing as he was the only Pathfinder who'd ever made it to the Nexus. Right, no pressure.

With how much had been going on, it wasn't until they reached the commons that Scott had even thought to ask about Reyes. He could have slapped himself for being so forgetful, however it wasn't as if he had planned on this whole fiasco. Cora went off ahead of him, claiming she'd wait for him by the docking bay, and Scott found himself wandering over to hydroponics before asking SAM to search through the station's records for him.

“ _According to Nexus records, Reyes Vidal was taken out of cryostasis 14 months ago.”_ SAM explained after Scott had inquired about Reyes.

“They woke him up that early?” Scott asked in worry, eyebrow furrowing. Guilt twisted in his stomach at the ramifications. “Does it say why?”

“ _Unknown.”_

“Shit,” Scott cursed. “I promised I'd be there when he woke up.” He sighed, disheartened by the news.

Unbidden, the memories of their last day in the Milky Way surfaced in his mind. Of waking up in Reyes' arms, scared and excited all at once. Lazy movements and languid kisses, a heated whisper in his ear. It felt like it had been just yesterday since he saw Reyes. The presence in the back of his mind felt inquisitive as it touched upon the images of Reyes' face, curious in its exploration. “ _You care for him.”_ SAM finally murmured, seemingly placated.

“Yeah, I care about him a lot.” Scott admitted softly. “He said that he would miss me before we headed to the shuttles. I told him he wouldn't have the chance.” He chuckled. “I can't believe how wrong I was.”

“ _You couldn't have known.”_

“No, but considering the fact that I was the one to convince him to come here with me, it just feels awful knowing I wasn't there for him.” He said.

“ _I understand.”_

“Do those records show where he is?” Scott asked.

Apprehension trickled through their connection. _“Mr. Vidal was subsequently exiled after the mutiny and his whereabouts are currently unknown.”_ SAM informed him.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Scott felt the world around him start to spin. “Exiled? Why would they exile him?”

“ _For his participation in the mutiny.”_

“I don't understand. I just don't understand. Why would he—?”

“ _Perhaps he began to mistakenly believe that you were dead.”_ SAM stated. _“Several aboard the Nexus have professed that they had stopped believing that an ark would ever show up.”_

“I just—Reyes is ex-Alliance, why would he even participate in the mutiny?”

“ _He would not have been the only one. Sloane Kelly, head of Nexus security and also an ex-Alliance soldier, betrayed the Initiative during the mutiny.”_

“This still isn't right, SAM.” Scott said.

“ _We were not there. We still do not fully understand the circumstances behind the mutiny or why people had felt it was necessary.”_

“Fuck,” he cursed. Running a shaky had through his hair, Scott felt as if all the events that had occurred since they got here were finally catching up to him. First Sara and then his dad, and now Reyes. Could this day get any fucking worse? Sara, of course, wasn't dead, thank god, but she was certainly out of commission and who knew how long it would be before she woke up? And Reyes—he just didn't even want to consider the possibilities.

Scott knew just from talking from other people who had been aboard the Nexus during the mutiny that some shady shit had come about from both sides. However, it had been hard to get a straight answer out of anybody. All anyone could say was that it had been horrible, people had been starving, and tensions had been running high. In the end, the mutineers had been exiled from the station, a move which still left Scott baffled.

Where, if anywhere, could the exiles have gone? The outposts on Eos had failed spectacularly and none of the golden worlds were even “golden.”

“SAM, does the Nexus have any clues as to where their exiles might have gone?”

“ _One moment.”_ SAM murmured as he began scanning. _“Logs suggest there are two possible systems in which the exiles may be: the Govorkam system and the Zaubray system.”_

“Thanks, SAM.” Scott sighed. “I suppose we better get going, Cora's probably wondering where we ran off to.”

As much as he didn't want to admit it, finding Reyes wasn't a priority. There was too much at stake for them to gallivant across Heleus in search of the Nexus' exiles, not when people here were already starving. No, getting to Eos and settling an outpost was key, they wouldn't survive otherwise. Considering how low their population was though, Scott was certain they would need to bridge the gap between the Initiative and the exiles eventually. If they didn't die from starvation, they would almost certainly die out sooner or later unless they could bring as many of their people back into the fold as they could.

With that in mind, Scott somewhat reluctantly trudged to where Cora was still waiting for him.

* * *

 

One smooth talking turian later, Scott, Cora, and their new companion Vetra had been able to board the Tempest and set off for Eos before anyone else could try to stop them. The Tempest was a marvel of a ship, small and stealthy, and surprisingly cozy. The crew members, who he'd gotten to speak to once they were on course, were nice. Truth be told, they were all just excited to finally have something to do besides wait for their deaths aboard the Nexus.

It was rather grim to be honest, but Scott supposed it was just one more thing he could use to strengthen his resolve. Their experiences certainly helped shape a better picture of what it had been like before the Hyperion had finally showed up. Bleak and hopeless with certain death on the horizon if their situation didn't improve some time soon. When framed like that, it was easier for Scott to see why so many people had revolted, why someone like Reyes would have fought back.

Though, that didn't mean it was any easier to accept.

Groaning, Scott twisted atop his bed, wishing he didn't feel so conflicted. On one hand, SAM was right in saying that they truly didn't understand the circumstances behind the mutiny. On the other hand, Suvi, Kallo, Gil, and Vetra did understand, they had lived through it and still they had  _stayed._ They had stayed and Reyes hadn't. Scott supposed that was what was really at the crux of his internal dilemma. Reyes had left the Nexus without so much as a by your leave, or anyway to contact him in case the Hyperion actually showed up. And fuck if it didn't hurt. 

_"Pathfinder, we've arrived at our destination."_ SAM informed him.

"Guess that means nap time is over." Scott muttered. For a moment, he none too seriously contemplated staying in bed before dragging his ass out of it and making his way up to the bridge. 

Eos was, well, it was certainly _something._ Scott wasn't sure if it was a good something, but considering their only other alternative was dying, he was prepared to try at least. Deadly radiation, more of those Kett aliens, and two failed Nexus outposts. Promise and Resilience were simply ghost towns, empty prefabs surrounded by dust and misery. The settlers here had toughed it out as long as they could and still it hadn't been enough, not even close.

Scott couldn't have been happier once they were able to leave Promise and head towards the nearby monolith.

“So you think this alien tech could fix the radiation?” Vetra inquired as they drove out of Promise.

“Possibly,” Scott replied. “If it's anything like the tech we found on Habitat 7, reactivating it could fix the atmosphere.”

Vetra hummed. “We've seen constructs like this on other planets, but no one's ever been able to interact with any of them. But, if we could get this to work, we might actually have a chance at making this whole cluster viable.”

“It would certainly make my job a lot easier.” Scott said.

“ _We should still proceed with caution, Pathfinder.”_ SAM stated through their comms.

Knowing the AI felt apprehensive about interfacing with the alien tech again, Scott promised to be careful. They certainly didn't want a repeat of what had occurred on Habitat 7 with his father. However, reactivating the monolith, thankfully, proved to be much less fatal than that. Unless of course you counted getting tackled by an asari or the remnant bots that appeared soon after.

In the end their determination to reactivate the monoliths proved advantageous. The vault revealed by the now operational monoliths was a wonder of which Scott had never seen the likes of before. More than anything in that moment he wished Sara could be there to experience it with him. The vault was a treasure trove of knowledge on remnant and Heleus alike, something he was sure his sister would have loved to see. With a pang, he wondered grimly whether she would ever get to delve into ruins like this with him.

Shaking the thought from his head, he had trudged on. After facing certain death once they reset the vault, Scott was immensely glad to see that their work had paid off. Already SAM was confirming the improvements being made to the planet. The fix wasn't immediate, but in time the planet's environment would stabilize to the point where they would no longer have to worry about the radiation.

It was weeks before their new outpost was set up and fully functional. Prodromos, as they had named it, felt like a good first step, for him at least. Scott just hoped it would fare better than its predecessors had, though he supposed only time would tell. For now with the radiation clearing and a Pathfinder to help them on their way, it seemed like things were looking up for Eos.

* * *

 

“ _Vidal, I've got some information that might be worth your while. A few contacts of mine on the Nexus had some interesting intel to share.”_

Reyes felt his eyebrow tick. “Get to the point.” He groused, half tempted to hang up if the man didn't spit it out already.

“ _An ark finally arrived.”_ The man stated. “ _The_ human _ark.”_

And just like that, the foundation he had built for himself seemingly started to crumble beneath his feet.

“ _Heh, bet that got your attention. I can tell you more, for a decent price of course.”_

“What do you want?”

 


End file.
